finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Legend III
Final Fantasy Legend III was the third in the Final Fantasy Legend (SaGa) series released for the original Nintendo Game Boy. It was released under the name "SaGa 3: Jikuu no Hasha" on December 13th 1991 in Japan, and then in the US under its official name of "Final Fantasy Legend III" on August the 13th 1993. In this game the player can change form into a robot, a monster or the ilk. The player can also purchase magic (much like FF1); unlike Legend I and Legend II where the characters learned magic through level ups. The party in this game is made up of two humans (Arthur and Sharon) and two mutants (Curtis and Gloria), and the party remains the same for the entire game. Each of the party members (and just about every character in the game) is "attuned" to a particular element which affects the magic they can learn (buy). The game is set in the past, present and future: vaguely reminiscent of Tales of Phantasia. Transforming All four of the main characters are able to transform into various monsters and robots. This is done using meat or cybernetic parts left behind from defeated enemies. After a battle, the party may receive either meat or parts, and the player has the option of using it on any of the four characters. The first time a character takes meat, they become a Beast. Another use of meat will make them become a Monster. On the other hand, if a normal character uses parts, they become a Cyborg. A second use of parts turns them into a Robot. There are various forms of Beasts, Monsters, Cyborgs and Robots, and each of them gains the use of various special abilities, called Talents. Talents are moves with all kinds of different effects, which cost no MP to use. However, a transformed character will only have up to 4 Talents. Returning a character to their Human/Mutant form is simple as well. If they're a Beast, using parts on them once will return them to normal. A Monster character requires two uses of parts to return to normal. A Cyborg character needs one use of meat to become Human/Mutant, and a Robot character needs to use meat twice. As a Beast, a character will primarily use physical attacks. Gaining levels will let them transform into a more powerful Beast. As a Monster, a character has HP and MP equal to that of the type of enemy monster they turn into, as well as that monster's Talents. However, they can't equip items at all. As a Cyborg, a character's base stats are lower than normal, but they can be increased by equipping items. Weapons and shields will raise attack power and HP. Headgear and body armor will increase defense and HP. Gloves and boots will raise MP and HP. As a Robot, a character's base stats are again lowered, but they can use Capsule items to become stronger. However, Robot characters have 0 MP, and cannot use any magic except for the free spells Float and Dive. Legend 03 es:Final Fantasy Legend III